In many situations, a person wants to convert a text-based document into a cartoon for several reasons. The first reason is to help people to understand and remember better. Before the invention of radio and television, people received a great portion of their knowledge from reading magazines, newspapers, and books. With the advance of technology, now people can access information faster by seeing a movie, watching a television, tuning to a radio station, and listening to a tape. However, reading text-based materials is still one of the major accessing methods to acquire information related to technology and science. There are some shortcomings to access information by reading a text-based document directly. While reading a text-based document, many people usually transfer written sentences into verbal sentences, and then further transfer sounds to meanings. This understanding process is not direct and therefore is not very efficient. Also by reading a text-based document to acquire information, many people use their visual organs only, ignore their other organs, and therefore waste their capabilities. A person can understand and remember better if the person can access voice, image, as well as text simultaneously.
The second reason is to help kids to learn. Many children do not like books that contain text only. Instead, they love books with pictures for important characters, they love storybooks with pictures for major events better, and they love animating cartoons even more. During watching an animating cartoon or movie with dialogue or caption displayed, children can learn how to pronounce words and sentences. However, usually it takes a lot of time, effort, and cost to make a cartoon for kids. Due to the cost of making a cartoon, many children books have no corresponding cartoons yet.
The third reason is to help people to learn language effectively, enhance vocabulary quickly, and describe event precisely. A communication process consists of an encoding process for describing an event in proper sentences and a decoding process for understanding the event from these sentences. Many people have no problem to recognize the meanings of many words in sentence, but they have difficulty to use them in their writing and have more difficulty to use them in their daily conversations. One of the possible reasons is that they have not obtained enough training on how to use these words. Usually people have received many comprehension practices by reading books, magazines, and newspapers from their school times to their social activities. Relatively people have received fewer narrative exercises particularly after they left school. Therefore, they have learned how to understand the meanings of many words in sentence but they have failed to learn how to describe an event precisely by using proper words. With text converted into voice and image, not only people can remember better, but also people can establish a connection among words, pronunciations, and meanings, and learn how to describe events effectively and naturally. Watching a cartoon generated from a document, people can describe in documents about what they observed and heard. The newly generated documents will expose people's observation capability, writing vocabulary, word-handling capability, as well as organization capability. By comparing the documents with the original document, people can learn faster on how to organize information and how to present information. Through a comparison process, people may be able to find the differences on organizations, to discover the reasons for certain approaches in the original document, and to notice what missed, what wrong, what improper, and what unnecessarily repeated in their documents. People can also understand why specific words used in the original document instead of ones used by them, aware the subtle difference of similar words, and increase the capability to select right words for describing properly.
Therefore, it is desirable to convert a text-based document into an animating cartoon so that people can use more organs to participate in learning, have more funs, enhance their vocabulary, improve their sensibility on words, and learn to describe precisely.